Fangirl: De ficción a la realidad
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Cath solo despertó esa mañana con un presentimiento, y lo primero que encuentra son a los verdaderos Simon y Baz en su cuarto, que no saben que son personajes de ficción. Debe saber como llegaron ahí, porque con ella, y como regresarlos...a menos que su lado de fan sea más fuerte, y le diga que tiene la oportunidad de convertirlos en una pareja/primer fic de este libro.
1. Chapter 1

Volví con un fic de "Fangirl". Los capítulos tendrán menos de 1000 palabras (si, son drabbles).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Fangirl" le pertenecen a Rainbow Rowell, la historia es mía.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos **(solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cath se despertó inquieta, como si algo en su mente le avisará que algo sucedería. Tal vez Wren quisiera mudarse con ella y Reagan, o Gemma T. Leslie tocaría a su puerta diciendo que quiere que escriban una novela juntas (era una ilusión, pero hace mucho se enteró de que estaba entre las mejores escritoras de la _fanfiction_ , y que G.T.L quiso leer el material de esa minoría), y el menos probable, era que su padre dijera que se enamoró de otra mujer y pensaba casarse (no es que no quisiera que su padre no volviera al amor, pero prefería que le presentará a su pareja antes, si es que pasaba).

Dio un bostezó, pasando una mano por su cabello enmarañado. Y, por costumbre, trato de levantarse para ir al cuarto de baño. Ahí noto un peso encima de él creyendo que era Levi que debió quedarse en la habitación en la noche…

Pero Levi no se había quedado, lo podía recordar. Busco sus lentes, curiosa por saber que era el peso extra en su cama.

−Cath−identifico esa voz como la de Reagan. Extrañamente, no podía encontrar sus lentes−Cath, oye−la llamaba, suponiendo, estaba en la otra cama de la habitación− demonios, ¡pásale los lentes para que deje de parecer perdida!−Cath frunció el ceño, confundida.

Alguien le lanzó y golpeo con lo que creía eran sus lentes, poniéndoselos con cuidado. Acostumbrando su vista, vio lo que era la habitación que compartía con la pelirroja, con la mencionada en su cama, cruzada de brazos y observando, lo que estaba en su cama. Fijo sus ojos en ello, parecían estatuas tamaño real de Simon y Baz, con el del moreno casi sobre ella.

−Sí que se ven reales−susurró− pero ¿Quién los envió? ¿Fue Levi?−esa pregunta fue hacia su compañera, que no quitaba la mirada a el par.

−No nos envió nadie, y no sé quién es ese Levi−la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando la "estatua" de Baz le hablo− Yo debería ser el que haga las preguntas, empezando por ¿Dónde nos encontramos?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y la que si me afecta ¿Por qué tienes un dibujo de mí y Snow en una posición rara?

Cath recordó su dibujo de SimonxBaz que había hecho y trajo el primer año de universidad, con unos más que hizo con Levi.

−Baz…−musito con incredulidad, él formó en su cara la sorpresa, no esperaba que supiera quien era (pero por algo tenía dibujos suyos con el tonto de Snow). Detrás de él, estaba la figura de−…Simon−su mandíbula podría llegar al suelo de la impresión.

−Cath−siseó Reagan, con un cigarrillo encendido y ya vestida− explica esto, y no te atrevas a desmayarte como en las películas.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Solo despertó esa mañana con un presentimiento, encontrándose con Simon Snow y Baz, en la habitación que compartía con su "amiga". Los _verdaderos_ Simon y Baz, de Gemma T. Leslie ¡Era imposible!

−Reagan, eso sucede, como dijiste, en las películas−dijo, con una tranquilidad, que no cabía en la situación.

Escucharon un sonido sordo, Simon se desmayó, y el pelinegro solo soltó unas carcajadas de burla, olvidándose de la castaña. La chica de lentes, como pudo, se sacó a Baz de encima, caminando hasta ver al de cabellos miel, y que provoco eso: era un dibujo del moreno con el rubio, besándose "apasionadamente". Ella oculto el dibujo, no fuera que el vampiro también lo viera e le ocurriera lo mismo.

Reagan camino hasta la puerta, dando un portazo, mostrando que ya no soportaba no entender que ocurría.

Cath solo atino a seguir el ejemplo de la pelirroja, tomando su ropa, aprovechando que Baz seguía riéndose de su enemigo y que este estuviera inconsciente. Quizá solo sea una ilusión de su cabeza (podía explicar que Reagan también lo viera porque Levi se la pasaba hablando con ella de sus fics y no se lo sacaba de la mente). Al volver, ellos no estarían… ¿verdad?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Primer capítulo, en una tarde de aburrimiento.

Pienso actualizar cuando pueda, ya que también estoy en mis otros fics que debo seguir.

¡Dejen un review, y les daré Simon x Baz!

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	2. Chapter 2

He vuelto, al fin~

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Fangirl" le pertenecen a Rainbow Rowell, la historia es mía.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos **(solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Levi estaba recargado contra la puerta. Se escuchaba el sonido del juego de su celular, en el que estaba totalmente concentrado. Cath apenas llegó, él levanto la mirada y le dio esa sonrisa encantadora a su visión.

−Hola Cath~

−Levi−no era su intención sonar cortante, pero trataba de explicarse lo que sucedió en la mañana, dejándolo en la conclusión de que era efecto del estrés de la universidad y su escritura en la _fanfiction_.

− ¿Paso algo?−un semblante de desconcierto y preocupación ocupo su rostro, y Cath se odiaba por ello; amaba la sonrisa de su novio.

−Nada, solo…pienso en una cosa−respondió.

−Pues esa _cosa_ , cualquiera que sea, espero no quede permanente en tu cabeza−dijo−me entristecería ver que no sonrías al saludarme.

−No digas tonteras−sus mejillas enrojecieron, sonriendo brevemente.

Levi se apartó para que pudiera entrar, y ella abrió la puerta.

Toda calma desapareció al ver que un pelinegro miraba, desde la cama de Reagan, a su rubio enemigo, en su cama, con el odio siendo reciproco.

Cath hubiera deseado haber dicho alguna excusa a Levi, para que no entrará a la habitación, pero el pregunto antes.

−Hey, ¿acaso se reúnen los fanáticos de Simon en su cuarto, o tratas de meter a Reagan al _fandom_?−ella suspiro aliviada, pero extrañada, por la reacción del rubio de camisa cuadriller.

Simon, quien vio a la chica castaña sin decir nada (además de estar acostumbrado a hablar con _Normales_ ), llego a auxiliarla.

−Somos…viejos amigos, de su barrio e íbamos a la misma Preparatoria−gracias Simon, y gracias a tus conocimientos de la vida sin magia.

− ¿De qué hablas Sn-¡auch!−Baz recibió un almohadazo que lo dejo callado.

Ahora Levi si se mostraba extrañado. El de cabellos miel hizo uso de su mejor sonrisa.

−Perdónalo, es un pesado de primera−bufido del vampiro−solo vinimos a pasar un tiempo con…ella−señalo a Cath.

El silencio era lo único que existía en esas cuatro paredes, y la castaña miraba expectante al chico.

−… ¡Vaya, que suerte!−exclamo− deben de ser alumnos muy destacados para que Universidad les permita unas semanas más de vacaciones.

 **−"Oh, sí que lo son Levi"−** pensó con ironía. El más pálido enarco una ceja hacia Snow, con una sonrisa irónica, que el chico decidió pasar por alto.

−Bueno, si vinieron por ti, no voy a meterme. Deben aprovechar−dijo tanto a su chica como al par− ¡nos vemos Cath~!−dio un beso en la frente de la mencionada, para después irse.

Cath cerró lo más calmada la puerta, volteándose a la dupla.

−Gracias−musito a Simon.

−No hay de que−se levantó de la cama, caminando hasta ella−ahora que estamos los tres ¿puedes explicarnos que ocurre? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?−su voz era suave, pero conociendo a Simon (como la fan que era) interiormente quería saber la respuesta.

−Yo…no lo sé−el del clan Pitch soltó un grito de fastidio, amortiguado por la almohada (lanzada por su enemigo anteriormente).

−¡Snow, busquemos a alguien más que sepa cómo ayudarnos a regresar a Watford!

Mientras el mencionado hacia una mueca, Cath abrió los ojos como platos.

− ¿Watford?−ambos asintieron− ¿no dirán **… "al mundo que pertenecemos, el de G.T. Leslie, donde si existe la magia?"** −quiso preguntar.

Pero cayó en la cuenta, de que Simon y Baz no sabían esa verdad, no sabían que eran personajes de una saga de libros.

Decirles o no decirles, esa es la cuestión.

Paso la mirada entre Simon y Baz, Baz y Simon, como un partido de tenis.

 **−"No"−** declaró en su cabeza **−"no les diré eso, podría destruirlos"−** principalmente para Simon, ya que la magia es su _todo_.

−Termina tu frase, normal−el vampiro esquivo el lapicero que fue lanzado por ¿Quién más? Su archienemigo declarado.

Cath suspiro.

−Olvídenlo, no podrán regresar a Watford.

− ¿Qué?−el semblante de Baz era amenazador, tal y como se lo imagino en su cabeza, y como lo había plasmado en sus fics.

−En realidad…están en universo alterno al suyo. En este no hay magia, solo normales−ok, solo tergiversaba la verdad, para amortiguar el golpe.

−Me tomas el pelo−después que negará con la cabeza, Baz por poco se salta a ahorcarla, de no ser por el rubio, que se interpuso, le habría hecho algo−¡no te interpongas Snow, esto es entre esa normal y yo!

−La normal tiene nombre, ¿sabes?−una leve risa se escapó del héroe por el comentario de la joven ¿alguna vez han deseado responderle a un personaje que adoran u odian? Pues Cath acaba de cumplir ese deseo.

Baz no lo tomo bien, ya que tomo mayor impulso, y Simon no podría retenerlo mucho.

− ¡Tranquilízate, Tyrannus Basilton Pitch! –el mencionado se quedó quieto.

−Dime de una vez… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?−el protagonista soltó al vampiro, diciendo con la mirada "¿eso lo puedes responder?".

−Bueno, verán− _anda Cath, eres una gran escritora, y puedes inventar lo que sea,_ eso decía su conciencia−si bien nosotros no tenemos magia, tenemos conocimiento de su universo. Y creo que…si ustedes aparecieron aquí, es porque aquí deben estar.

−Ay, que cursi~−se quejó, con los brazos cruzado, el pelinegro−es perfecta para ti, Snow. Así me dejas a Agatha y todos felices−el portador de la espada lo ignoro.

−Lo que sea−la joven rodó los ojos−hasta no saber cómo llegaron aquí, o como devolverlos, permanecerán en esta habitación−ellos se mostraron incrédulos−tengo una caja de barritas de chocolate debajo de mi cama, y si quieren otra cosa me lo dicen y lo acató.

−Yo tengo algo: irme.

−Baz−Simon no se mostraba de humor.

−Cualquiera que no sea _eso_. Ah−recordó−deben quitarse sus uniformes−los apunto, y asintieron (Simon no tan convencido, amaba su uniforme)− tienen prohibido usar magia, espadas, y tratar de morder a alguien, y eso va para ti, Baz.

− ¿Quién más podrá ser?

−Jodeté, Snow.

−Por favor, cumplan con esas condiciones.

Un asentimiento de parte de ambos, pero no respiro tranquila. No. Eran Simon y Baz (creo que lo dejo bastante claro), nunca puedes estar tranquilo.

Salió de la habitación con su computadora. Debía investigar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Terminado el segundo capítulo.

Como verán, aquí nuestra OTP ficticia, se odia, de verdad, ya que son los originales de G.T. Leslie. El yaoi aparecerá gradualmente, o eso intentaré.

¿Quieren más? C.O.M.E.N.T.E.N.

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado muchos meses, y pensaba que actualizar esto sería sencillo ;n; Pero no, soy demasiado lenta para escribir y siempre vienen nuevas ideas, y vienen y vienen...etc,etc.

Me he leído _"Carry On"_ por segunda vez, y, aunque la autora dijo que el mundo de Cath **(Fangirl)** y el de Simon **(Carry On)** son distintos, tomaré algunos detalles de este, en cuanto a hechizos, la vida normal de los magos, etc.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos **(solo ennegrecido puede ser un sonido).**

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Cath, Simon, Baz, etc son de _"Fangirl"_ y _"Carry on"_ de Rainbow Rowell, yo solo los tomó para hacer este fic.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Simon estaba por quedarse dormido. Rodeado de basura de restos de barritas. Una muerte digna para el protegido del Hechicero, pensaba Baz con sarcasmo.

Se sorprendió de estar tan tranquilo, y tan obediente a Cath (adivino el nombre cuando vio una foto enmarcada con una chica muy similar a ella, citando "para Cath, recuerda los buenos momentos-Wren"). A diferencia suya, tuvo que, disimuladamente, mostrar las barras a Snow para que no siguiera a la chica; el estomago de ese idiota parecía funcionarle de cerebro.

Inspeccionó como pudo la habitación, y, para trauma suyo, había algunos dibujos de él y Snow...muy...muy raras.

Ganas de vomitar le sobraron.

Quería chasquear los dedos y hacer aparecer un llama ardiente para quemar toda esa porquería. Pero...le ganaba la curiosidad, más bien, el misterio que rodeaba a Cath.

No era imbécil, ella sabía más de lo que decía, y lo averiguaría a toda costa.

Escuchó un golpe seco, y se encontró con algo inedito: Snow se quedo dormido, pero su cabeza descansaba en el suelo, con la boca manchada, roncando sin problema; como deseaba tener una cámara en ese momento. Se preguntaba que vio Agatha en aquel zopenco. O, esperen, ¡claro! ¡Él era el jodido Elegido!

Mientras seguía maldiciendo mentalmente a Baz, el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo voltear, esperando ver a la chica de lentes. Pero no, era la pelirroja con cara de "soy superior a todos ustedes mortales"; la cara que el vampiro siempre podía ver en el espejo (era un tonto mito).

−Mierda, pensé que era un maldito sueño−por poco y se va, cuando, velozmente, Baz detiene el movimiento, mirándolo como solo un Pitch hacía cuando quería algo.

−¿A qué te refieres con que pensabas que era un sueño?

−...Cath−musito, negando con la cabeza y mirando hacía arriba−lo siento, creo que esto lo debes hablar con Cath, ella habla mucho sobre ti.

−¿De mí?−eso lo extraño.

−Bueno, no solo de ti, sino de...−miro detrás suyo, encontrándose al héroe durmiendo sin problema−el rubio idiota.

−Por un momento pensé que nadie más que yo y mis amigos pensábamos eso de él−musito.

−No entiendo como es que lo ven como un gran héroe−susurro la chica, pero el oído de Baz captó lo que dijo.

−...Soy Tyrannus Basilton Pitch−con su característica elegancia, extiende su mano para que ella lo estrechara.

−¿Por qué?−inquiere al ver la repentina amabilidad del personaje.

−Cualquiera que sepa insultar a Snow se gana mi respeto.

La chica paso su mirada de la mano del vampiro al rostro del mismo.

La estrechó segundos después.

−Reagan, a secas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se había sentado en su lugar preferido de la biblioteca, ese donde encontró a la chica que era fanática de su fic, que le devolvió el ánimo involuntariamente. Casí tuvo deseos de seguir escribiendo, pero la prioridad era descubrir que pasaba con Simon y Baz.

Empezó por lo directo, "personajes salen de sus historias": había una gran cantidad de respuestas, pero eran en referencia a fic's, entrevistas de escritores que sentían que ellos salían de las paginas. Eso no le ayudaba.

Fue por "personajes son reales y salen de sus historias"; ahora hablaba de actores y de personas que inspiraban series de TV.

Era demasiado, quizá no haya respuesta...hasta que recordó la clase pasada de la profesora Piper.

 _"−Miguel de Unamuno, ¿alguien lo conoce?_

 _Para alivio de Cath, parecía que no era la única quien nunca había oído ese nombre._

 _−Bueno, él fue un escritor español, un filósofo más bien, quien es conocido por ser parte de la generación del 98', en España, cultivando el estilo del ensayo, novela, teatro y poesía._

 _−Profesora, lamento interrumpirla, pero ¿qué tiene que ver un filósofo en...esta clase?_

 _La pregunta que Cath estaba a punto de decir, o tal vez medio mundo._

 _La maestra sonrió en respuesta−Uno de sus escritos, "Niebla" que relata a un hombre que parece que ve todo por primera vez: la hermosura de las mujeres, el amor, todo. ¿Y qué lo hace tan especial y ligado a lo que vemos? Pues, Unamuno hace algo que ningún escritor hizo antes que él: mantiene una conversación con su personaje._

 _Todos se vieron entre sí, algo sorprendidos._

 _−O sea, ¿cómo?_

 _−Escribe el momento en que su protagonista dice conocer su trabajo, que va a la universidad en la que es rector, y mantienen una conversación, debido a que él quería suicidarse. Sin embargo, Unamuno le dice que no puede hacerlo, porque en verdad no existe; es un personaje hecho por él, que obedece a su propia escritura−habla captando más la atención de sus estudiantes−No obstante, Augusto-el protagonista- no le cree y le amenaza con matarlo. Miguel de Unamuno, viendo el peligro al que se expuso al decirle la verdad, dice que apenas llegué a su casa, morirá. Augusto, resignado, llega a su casa, y, como lo determino el escritor, murió._

 _−Asombroso...−murmuró alguien al lado de Cath, y ella, en silencio, le dio la razón._

 _−Para que vean, que la escritura de ficción no tiene sus límites."_

Había pasado como una clase interesante para la castaña, pero ahora parecía que ésta presagiaba su extraña situación.

Tenía razón, si les decía la verdad, ellos podrían actuar incoherentemente en su contra, y no podía hacer nada en ese momento porque no era la escritora, no era Gemma T. Leslie.

...entonces, ¿por qué aparecieron ante Cath?...¿Era una indirecta de que...Simon y Baz...eran suyos?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquí empiezan los problemas. Y no solo eso, sino que otros personajes se irán metiendo en el próximo capitulo. Uno empieza con _N_ y otro con _W._

Así que, eso es todo por ahora, espero comenten y lo pongan en _favoritos~_

Cada comentario da para más SimonxBaz~

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
